


adelphoi

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Hermes chats with Charon's older brothers.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 320





	adelphoi

Apropros of nothing, Thanatos says, “I understand you and Charon are close.”

Hermes had been about to zoom off towards his next delivery, but at the comment, he floats back down to Thanatos’ level. “As close as two professional associates can be, I’d wager! He’s a pleasure to work with and the best listener I know. Has he mentioned me much?”

“Yes,” says Thanatos. His expression is even more steely than usual. “He’s quite effusive when he talks about you.”

The mental image of ‘effusive’ Charon makes Hermes grin, a bit giddy. “Always good to hear! Not that I was worried, but everybody likes to know they’re appreciated.”

“It’s rare to hear him speak so positively about anyone. I’d hate for that to change.” Thanatos’ grip on his scythe tightens a fraction. “Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

Ah, he figured it was something like this. Hermes salutes. “If I break your brother’s heart, you’ll chop me into little bitty pieces. I hear you loud and clear, and if I ever did something so awful I’d stand still and let you take a whack.”

“Good. That’s all I wanted to say.”

* * *

Hermes considering whether he can ditch the family reunion feast to go find Charon for some quality private time when a fluffy-haired god flags him down. Based on appearance, he’s pretty sure this is: “Hypnos, right? What can I do for you?”

“It’s more about what you can not do!” Hypnos is still smiling, even when he lowers his voice. “If you ever hurt my little brother, I’ll put you to sleep and dump you in the deepest pits of Tartarus where not even the wretches will find you. Got it?”

Wow, okay. “Yessir! You’ll knock me out and Thanatos will shred me, and if I’m lucky it’ll be in that order. Good thing that’ll never happen!”

“Great! Nice talking to you, good to meet you and all that stuff.” Hypnos pats Hermes on the shoulder. “Enjoy the party!”

* * *

“Your brothers really love you, huh?” Hermes says, arms draped over Charon’s shoulders.

Charon groans, questioning.

“Oh, nothing much. Just threatened my wellbeing if I ever broke your heart, nothing you need to worry about. They’re both pretty protective of you - figures when you’re the baby of the family.”

A low dissatisfied rumble.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t suggest that you can’t take care of yourself, my good associate. Just that they want to make sure you’re happy. Honestly, I’m a little jealous, my siblings and I aren’t close. Guess we all take after Pops too much for that.”

Charon grunts, still displeased.

“No, no, you don’t have to tell them to mind their own business. I mean, you can if you want, don’t let me stop you, but I’m fine. It was more sweet than intimidating.” Hermes presses a kiss to Charon’s cheekbone. “Making you happy is my number one priority anyway, so we’ll have no problems at all.”

Finally, Charon relaxes, and nuzzles at Hermes’ face in return.


End file.
